AND ONE
by Reiko Shiro
Summary: [CAPÍTULO 5 UP!] Secuela de Hermanos y Rivales... YoujixReiji y un poco de RuxHana y demás! (no me maten TT)
1. I

****

NOTA AUTORA: buenom... qué decir?? Bueno, antes que nada este fic es 'continuación' (o secuela, como prefieran llamarle) a mi anterior fic: **HERMANOS Y RIVALES **pero este, básicamente se va a basar en la relación YoujixReiji ^_^Uuuu así que si alguien que no leyó el fic lo quiere leer este al menos debe saber quienes son estos niños y tener una idea de su relación... pero léanlo igual si quieren =P. Hana y Ru hacen una que otra aparición y espero que tengan más protagonismo más adelante. 

****

AND ONE

BY: reiko_shiro

****

Cap 1:

Where should I start

Un nuevo año escolar había comenzado. 

La escena era la misma que la de todos los años, grupos de jóvenes caminando hacia su nueva preparatoria si ese fuera el caso, o simplemente caminando hacia el recinto estudiantil donde pasarían otro año de su vida compartiéndolo con desconocidos que se convertirían en sus inseparables amigos, y hasta quien sabe... hasta podrían descubrir el amor

----------------------------------------

****

+ SHOHOKU HIG SCHOOL +

------------------------------------------

Eso era lo que decía el cartel que se encontraba frente de sus ojos. Cuánto tiempo habían deseado para llegar finalmente a la preparatoria?! Ninguno de los dos lo recordaba, pero era un anhelo personal que lo tuvieron presente durante todo este tiempo.... pero ahora, mayor era su emoción al estar asistiendo a la misma preparatoria que sus hermanos mayores.... estaban seguros que este año, sí llegarían a la finales del campeonato nacional y lo ganarían, de eso no habría duda.

"Youchan... por fin llegamos" le dijo casi en un susurro el joven de ojos color esmeralda al joven de piel bronceada que tenía a su lado pero no recibió respuesta... "Youchan???" volvió a llamarlo pero nadie contestaba a su llamado, y eso preocupaba al joven de tez pálida.

Dónde demonios se había metido?! buscaba desesperadamente a su compañero. No lo podía encontrar por ningún lado. Simplemente parecía haber desaparecido... pero sino hace más de 3 minutos estaba junto a él!!!!

Decidió regresar por donde habían venidos por si Youchan se había atrasado en algún lugar pero no lo encontró por ningún lado... y para colmo ya se les estaba haciendo tarde para entrar a Shohoku, era lo único que le faltaba... llegar tarde en el primer día.

"las 7.35.... demonios, se me hará tarde" se dijo mientras caminaba apresurado por las calles que rodeaban a la preparatoria.... caminando sin ver, a penas dando paso tras paso con el único fin de intentar llegar.... sin ver que a escasos pasos de él se encontraba un joven de cuya presencia se dio únicamente cuenta una vez caídos al suelo.

"oye~~~~! Ten cuidado ¬¬" le dijo una voz varonil mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, cosa inútil al tener a Reiji sobre él

"lo lamento" le dijo el joven ojos color esmeralda mientras intentaba ponerse de pie y ayudar al otro que se encontraba debajo de él.

Antes su ojos color verde se erguía un joven que fácilmente le sacaba como cabeza y media cabeza de altura, de piel bronceada y cabellos dorados... y sus ojos, sus ojos era de un color zafiro que jamás había visto.

" ten más cuidado cuando caminas niño" le dijo sin mirarle, pero una vez levantada su mirada... sus ojos se sorprendieron con lo que se encontraron.... no podía ser cierto, la memoria le estaba jugado una mala pasada "[Andrew....]" no, no podía ser él... era imposible.

"lo.... lo siento" por alguna razón, las mejillas de Reiji se sonrojaron ante la pesada mirada que le sostenía el joven de ojos color zafiro. 

El rubio poca importancia le dio a las palabras de disculpa por parte de Reiji y siguió con su camino, dejando detrás de sí al pequeño zorrito ^^, tratando de despabilarse y repetirse una y otra vez "no puede ser él"

Cuando Reiji reaccionó, se dio cuenta de que estaba por llegar tarde y debía correr.... mejor dicho, volar hasta Shohoku. Ni modo, Youji que se arreglara solo.

Caminó dentro de la gran instalación de Shohoku, buscándose entre las listas y viendo en qué salón quedaría asignado. 

A medida que caminaba y se adentraba en recinto, a medida que se cruzaba con los demás alumnos podía sentir como las miradas se centraban en su persona.... especialmente las de las jovencitas.

Finalmente llegó. **SALON 10** de primer año.

Para su mala suerte, la puerta ya estaba cerrada =.=, se armó de valor y la abrió, generando un silencio en la sala y que todas las miradas se centraran en él nuevamente.

" disculpe.... llegué tarde" se disculpó

El profesor lo inspeccionó de arriba hacia abajo y luego de mantenerle la mirada por laaaaaaaaaargos minutos

"entra... y ubícate en algunos de los asientos que quedan libres" 

Caminó apresurado entre los bancos, buscando con la mira... buscando para encontrar a Youji sentado atrás de todo haciéndole señas para que se sentara frente de él.

"Reiji... dónde demonios te habías metido?!?!" escuchó un susurro por parte de Youji mezclado entre el bla bla bla del profesor de inglés.

"Youchan... te había perdido...... por eso me fui a buscarte"

Por alguna extraña sensación, se sentían observados.. sentían que todas las miradas tanto de chicas como chicos del salón caían sobre sus cuerpos.... 

" atentos... tomaré lista"

Así uno a uno los alumnos fueron nombrados por el profesor hasta que se detuvo en dos apellidos, en dos apellidos que le llamó la atención.. acaso podía ser eso posible?

"Rukawa?? Sakuragi?? A caso tienen relación con..........."

"sí, son nuestros hermanos mayores" le respondió Youji, interrumpiéndolo.

El profesor casi se cae de la impresión al escuchar esas palabras, cuando por fin había creído liberarse de esos dos alumnos tan violentos.... ahora le tocaba enseñarle a la versión mini de esos dos, de seguro ese año sería un año duro U_U

Una vez aclarado ese pequeño detalle, de suma importancia para el profesor. Las clases comenzaron... pero otro llegado tarde hizo aparición.

" pasa... tú debes de ser..."

" mi nombre es Izumi MacArthur" contestó el joven

Reiji lo reconoció, era el joven de hace un rato... el joven de cabellos rubios y ojos color zafiro.... 

Tenía una mirada fría y dura, un poco diferente a la de hace un rato... algo le decía que era un "poco" problemático ¬¬Uuuuu y eso se notaba a simple vista....

Mientras que por su lado, Izumi descubrió al joven de ojos color esmeralda entre todos los que se encontraban en el salón. La verdad esos ojos color esmeralda eran poco comunes en esas tierras y resaltarían en cualquier lado... sobre todo ante su mirada, su mirada que era capaz de detectar ojos esmeralda en cualquier lugar del mundo.... 

Por qué el destino se empeñaba en hacerlo sufrir de esa manera? A caso ya no había sido suficiente?? 

Todos lo observaban, era un joven alto y rubio. De facciones orientales con mezclas occidentales, y eso había quedado claro con su presentación. Tenía nombre Japonés y apellido americano (¿?). Esa debía ser la razón. 

La mirada color zafiro se mantuvo fija a la de Reiji, quien al principio no se dio por aludido pero luego al sentir un peso sobre su cuerpo se dio cuenta de que ese joven se encontraba observándolo a él. 

Por su lado Youji, también se dio cuenta de ello... y no le gustó, algo en ese chico no le agradaba.

De ese modo comenzó un nuevo año escolar en la preparatoria de Shohoku. Si ya era poco con Hanamichi y Rukawa, ahora se le sumaban sus hermanitos menores ^^UUUuu quienes no se caracterizaban por ser muy tranquilitos (sobretodo Youchan, que cabe destacar que era sumamente celoso ¬¬). En fin... como el profesor ya se había mentalizado: este año sería un año duro.....

****

N/a: bueno, este es el primer cap y es medio corto ¬¬ es a modo de introducción para que se sepa que está pasando... pero bueno, debo aclarar que este fue escrito expresamente como regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida hermanita menor **Ai** ^_^ ya que quería ver de nuevo en acción a Youji ¬¬ y como muchas otras chicas más me preguntaban por la continuación acá ta =P... gracias a las que me animaron para que lo publicara. 

Lo subí acá para que esté junto a el otro fic y bueno, cualquier cosa me dicen. 

Y sí, la cosa se pone más interesante en los demás capítulos (hasta a mí me aburrió el este T_T)

Reiko


	2. II

****

Cap 2:

Disjointed heart

El rubio se quedó observando dónde podría ubicarse, y para terminar de maldecir su suerte el único lugar disponible era un banco que se ubicaba justo al lado del joven de ojos color esmeralda. 

El chico caminó lentamente hasta el lugar. Lento pero con pasos seguro, luciendo una mirada de indiferencia para todos aquellos que lo observaban curiosos. Se detuvo junto al lugar disponible, miró atentamente al otro que estaba sentado. Un chico morocho, de tez blanca y ojos color esmeralda, quien por alguna extraña razón no hacía más que mirarle fijamente... dejó escapar una sonrisa de sus labios, logrando que más de una jovencita suspirar... y logrando que las mejillas de Reiji se tiñeran de un color carmesí. A esto el rubio, presentado como Izumi, se sentó y murmurando por lo bajo:

"¿Qué miras?" 

Reiji ante el saberse descubierto no pudo más que bajar la mirada y en un susurro pedirle disculpas pero cuando se disponía a abrir sus boca y dejar escapar de ella la disculpa....

"Nadie te está mirando" contestó Youji a la defensiva. 

Fue en ese momento que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez, fue en ese momento que su mirada color zafiro se cruzó con esa mirada ambarina.

A pesar de ese pequeño detalle, a partir de eso nada más sucedió. Todo transcurrió con suma tranquilidad, para alivio del profesor.

Las clases tomaron un curso un tanto ... aburrido u.ú. Sobre todo para Youji quien no hacía más que jugar delicadamente con los cabellos de su "amigo". Finalmente, para su suerte, la hora del receso había llegado... y cuando se quiso dar cuenta para tomar a Reiji y llevárselo a algún lugar de la preparatoria, Reichan al igual que el sujeto nuevo eran rodeados por las muchachas que no hacía más que sonrojarse y saludarlos. Eso lo exasperaba... todas esas niñas tontas junto a "su" Reichan ¬¬ aunque le divertía la idea de que esas niñas no supieran que no tenía oportunidad dado que ÉL era el dueño de todos los suspiros del muchachito de ojos color esmeralda... daría cualquier cosa por poder besarlo en ese mismo momento y realizar sus más lujuriosas fantasías.... pero no, no debía de hacerlo sino Reichan se enfadaría con él y eso no era lo que quería.

" Reiji... " escuchó la voz de Youji entre las voces delicadas de las chicas que lo rodeaban, buscó rápidamente con la mirada y dio con la figura del muchacho quien le hacía señas de que debían irse.

" ya voy..." decía mientras intentaba ponerse de pie y amablemente disculparse con todas las niñas que lo rodeaban.

~~ * ~~

Caminaron por los pasillos, y ni siquiera allí las mirabas sobre sus cuerpos eran más tenues, parecía como que todos se detenían a observalrles, sobre todo a Reiji, era igual a Rukawa... y eso le llamó la atención de todo el mundo. Para colmo el pobre tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse con las admiradoras de su hermano!! Las cuales se sorprendieron al verlo, hasta creyeron que sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas y se estaban clonando Rukawas por el mundo.

Pero finalmente llegaron a destino, la terraza. Era un bonito día, no era un día como para desperdiciarlo dentro de 4 paredes. El sol brillaba, no había nubes en el cielo.... los pájaros cantaban... daría cualquier cosa por poder estar en esos momentos en la playa con Reiji.

" todos nos miran raro Youchan... será que se dieron cuenta de que noso...." le hablaba mientras se encontraba con su espalda recargada sobre la puerta del lado de afuera pero algo impidió de que continuara hablando, unos hambrientos labios lo besaron. 

Reiji trató de separarse del cuerpo de Youji dado que el lugar en donde se encontraban era 'publico, para llamarlo de alguna forma y la verdad no deseaba ser descubierto por nadie. Pero como ya era habitual, la fuerza de Youji era mayor a la suya y nada podía hacer contra él... solo fue cuestión de segundos para sentirse embriagado y perdido en ese mar de emociones que le proporcionaba Youchan en cada beso y caricia.... caricias que comenzaron a recorrer por debajo de su camisa haciendo que los largos y delgados dedos de Youji comenzaran a correr por la blanca tez de su pecho.

Reiji sabía muy bien donde terminaría todo esto y lo mejor sería detenerlo lo más pronto posible, no era ni el lugar ni el momento indicado... estas cosas no sea hacían en el colegio ¬¬ pero por más oposición que intentó prestar todo fue inútil U_U.

"You...Youji... detente!" dejó escapar, aprovechando un momento en el que ambos necesitaron tomar aire para respirar....

No obtuvo respuesta, solo una mirada.... "esa" mirada de Youji... esa mirada de animal en celo xD!! (juajuajua)

"[creo que estoy en problemas.......]" pensó para sus adentros Reiji mientras sentía como Youji recorría con sus labios a lo largo de su cuello....

Solo podía pedir que la razón de Youji le dijera que eso no estaba bien... pero la verdad, no podía tener mucha fe en eso.... Youji era de las personas que se dejan guiar por sus "deseos" y "pasiones", más que por la lógica =.= UUUuuu 

Reichan estaba perdido

" no deberían estar haciendo eso acá" escucharon una voz fría decirles... 

Los dos pequeños separaron sus cuerpos al instante, y con un color carmín en sus mejillas como pequeños niños que habían sido descubierto en alguna maldad, buscaron entre lo que se dejaba ver en la terraza para finalmente encontrarse con la figura imponente de dos jóvenes... uno morocho y otro pelirrojo.

" tskkk.... no molesten" dijo Youji dándose media vuelta y colocando sus brazos por detrás de la nuca.

" Hermano!!!!! T_T" se acercó Reiji a saludar a Kaede y mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente no hacía más que repetir " gracias, gracias me salvaste T_T"

"Reichan... tampoco es para tanto, como si no te gustara lo que te hago ¬¬" le decía Youji mientras jugaba con una lata que había en el suelo junto a su pie.

Las mejillas de el menor de los Rukawa se tiñó de rojo ante el comentario, decidiendo esconder su rostro detrás de la figura de su hermano 

" Youji, deberías contenerte más... este no es lugar para tus demostraciones de pasión" le dijo Rukawa, aconsejándole con sabias palabras xD!

Youji lo observó manteniéndole la mirada para luego recorrer con la vista todo el lugar hasta encontrar lo que sus pícaros ojos color ámbar buscaban... para luego, finalmente decirle.

" tú no puedes hablar... mira como tienes a mí hermano... hasta le dejaste marcado el cuello" le dijo dándose media vuelta y saliendo del lugar "vamos Reiji, llegaremos tarde"

Reiji fue detrás de Youchan, despidiéndose de Rukawa y Sakuragi.

Los dos más grandes solo los observaron, y una vez que estos desaparecieron Ru se volvió a Hanamichi y se paro frente de él.

" debes tratar de no dejar a la vista la evidencia de nuestros _'encuentros'_" le dijo mientras le acomodaba el cuello de del uniforme tapando la zona 'afectada' =P

" ......." Hana no pudo emitir palabra, estaba rojo como un tomate ante lo anteriormente sucedido entre ellos =P

"ya estás listo Hana... " le dijo mientras le devoraba los labios, a lo que Hana intentó zafarse porque ya sabía como quedarían (hinchados y rojos) pero parecía que a Rukawa le gustaba verle en esa situación tan incómoda ~.~ Siempre cuando alguien le preguntaba quien era la causante de dejarle de esa manera sus labios podía sentir la mirada de Rukawa recorrerle su cuerpo (aunque eso pasa las 24 hs del día ¬¬ Rukawa pervertido) esperando a escuchar la respuesta por parte del pelirrojo.

En el salón 10 de primer año las clases siguieron con un curso tranquilo. Nada de disturbios, nada de peleas, nada de gritos... parecía que este año, en el salón 10 de primer año, sí iba a dar gusto dar clases ^-^ 

" Reiji..." le llamaba Youji mientras le acariciaba el lóbulo de la oreja al joven de ojos color esmeralda

"qué quieres?" le preguntaba disimuladamente 

" luego de aquí, nos vamos a comer algo por ahí?"

"..... de acuerdo"

En eso la voz del profesor se elevó

" joven Sakuragi, quiere decir algo a la clase???" le preguntó 

" yo?! O.O mmmm... nop, nada de nada"

" pues entonces que le estaba diciendo al joven Rukawa??"

" nada que sea de su incumbencia ¬¬"

" cómo se atreve a hablarme en ese tono, jovencito"

"le hablo como se me canta ¬¬*" 

El profesor ya se estaba poniendo de mal humor.

" parece que la rebeldía viene en la sangre Sakuragi, ahora mismo lo quiero fuera de la clase!!!!! AFUERA! _!"

Youji se puso de pie con rabia y salió de la clase, a esperar hasta que el profesor le indicara que entrara nuevamente.

" Youchan.........." fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Reiji al verlo salir de la clase.

Las horas pasaron, y finalmente las clases prácticamente habían terminado.

" joven Rukawa" le llamó el profesor mientras muchos de los alumnos salían de la clase

"sí? Qué desea?" le preguntó con un rostro inocente y angelical, acercándose al escritorio del profesor

" [ esto debe ser mentira, este jovencito tan educado hermano del bestia de Kaede Rukawa ¬¬UUUUUuuuuu] quería saber qué tipo de relación tiene con el joven Sakuragi? U_U"

La sangre de Reiji se heló.

" qué tipo de relación??"

" sí"

El silencio inundó el ambiente.

" me refiero a que no se haga amigo de él, quien sabe que problemas le pueda traer...."

" ^^Uuuuuuuu no se preocupe, Youchan es una persona muy buena persona ... y de seguro ahora lamenta haberle contestado de esa manera U_U" le decía a modo de disculpa por parte de su amigo

" de acuerdo, le creeré, pero de todas formas... no confié mucho en él"

" ^^Uuuuuuu ok"

El profesor se disponía a salir cuando recordó algo más.

" joven Rukawa, sería mucha molestia que le pidiera que acompañara al joven Izumi a recorrer el establecimiento?"

A Reiji se le abrieron los ojos de par en par, a caso aún estaba aquí? Lo buscó para encontrarlo respaldado contra el marco de la puerta con sus cosas al hombro. 

"yo le había prometido que lo ayudaría a recorrer el lugar pero tengo una reunión con el director.... podría hacerme ese favor?"

Al principio lo dudó por un momento pero aceptó finalmente.

" muchas gracias"

El profesor salió de la clase, dejando los dos jóvenes a solas. Nuevamente el silencio inundó la clase. Por alguna extraña razón, Reiji se sentía sumamente nervioso junto a ese chico. Tal vez era su mirada--- o tal vez la actitud que demostraba tener con todos.

" profesor de $%#&%$ cómo se atreve a dejarme afuera!! A MÍ! al hermano del tensai!!!!!!!!!!! Ya se las va a ver con mi hermano ¬¬ le voy a decir a Hana que le de uno de sus cabezazos." Gritaba como fiera a medida que entraba en busca de sus cosas y se dispuso a salir nuevmamente, no pensaba quedarse ni un minuto más en ese lugar "VAMOS REIJI" 

" Youchan... espera..." 

"qué sucede?! ¬¬" le pregunta malhumorado, y mucho más malhumorado al ver a Reiji junto al chico nuevo. No sabía porque pero había algo en ese pibe que no le agradaba.

" debo mostrarle el lugar a Izumi ._. si quieres puedes ir yendo, yo luego te alcanzo"

Silencio

" a mostrarle las instalaciones?!"

"sí, me lo pidió el profesor "

" pero... pero...."

Reiji comenzó a caminar, al ver que Izumi se disponía a salir del salón

"no, esperen... yo voy con ustedes entonces ¬¬"

Y así fue como los 3 juntos recorrieron todo Shohoku. Fueron de un lugar a otro, de acá para allá. Mostrándole las diferentes clubes a los cuales se podía unir, la enfermería, la secretaría y demás oficinas.

" y esto no sé que es ._." dijo Reiji mientras mostraba uno de los edificios cercanos al gimnasio de handball.

" para que te metés de guía si nosotros también somos nuevos ¬¬" le recriminaba Youji, un poco molesto por tener que estar dando vueltas a todo Shohoku

" es que...."

" no me interesa" les dijo Izumi dignándose a hablarles por primera vez

" eh? ._." Reiji se dio vuelta para observarlo

" que no tengo ganas de recorrer el lugar"

" hubieras empezado por ahí, tonto... para eso yo ya podría estar 'comiendo' desde hace rato y no dando vueltas al lugar como bobos ¬¬"

" ..." Izumi se propuso no contestarle a Youji, a simple vista aparentaba ser un chico un poco 'problemático? Y además, un sexto sentido le decía que las cosas entre ellos de uno u otra forma terminaría de mala manera.

Los tres muchachos se quedaron en silencio.

" ok, entonces no quieres ver nada más? ._." le preguntó Reiji

" solo........."

Allí estaba ... lo poco que había quedado del gran equipo de Shohoku: Rukawa, Hanamichi y Ryota. 

El rayo de Shohoku, como conocían a Ryota, había sido el sucesor de Akagi pero este año a pesar de que quedaban Rukawa y Sakuragi (quienes eran muy buenos jugadores) el equipo se había quedado sin tirador de tres puntos y SIN AKAGI!! O sea, no era por menospreciarse pero Akagi haría mucha falta, sobre todo para mantener en orden al equipo y el ánimo ^^Uuuuu uno que otro grito nunca estaban de más xD!

Allí se encontraban, una fila de nuevos postulantes para ingresar al famoso equipo de Shohoku mientras que frente de todos ellos se encontraban los tres viejos integrantes del equipo, más uno que otro suplente del año pasado. 

Habían llegados varias solicitudes, pero ninguno parecía ser un jugador prometedor.

" muy bien... ahora comenzaremos con la prueba de admisión.... formaremos equipos, de un lado estaremos Hanamichi ,Rukawa y yo junto a otros muchachos mientras que del otro equipo estará formado por ustedes" (n/r: ¬¬ onda que ese partido va a ser un afano total)

Ninguno de los postulantes se animaban a adentrarse en la duela para comenzar con el partido, el solo hecho de pensar que se enfrentaría a los tres chicos de Shohoku les atemorizaba ~.~!

" vamos muchachos, jueguen.... verán que no es la gran cosa" le trataba de animar Ayako pero los postulantes estaban estáticos en sus puestos ¬¬

El profesor Anzai solo observaba sentado desde su lugar mientras que las admiradoras de Rukawa gritaban eufóricas por su adorado....

En eso la puerta se abrió, dejando ver entre la luz la figura de tres jóvenes.


	3. III

Cap 3: 

****

I've got no commitment 

Los tres jóvenes entraron con pasos firmes al gimnasio, Izumi siendo quien encabezaba la fila, seguido por Reiji y finalmente por Youji quien iba con pocas ganas.

El rubio se acercó a el profesor Anzai y le preguntó si ya estaban realizando las pruebas de admisión para el club.

Las muchachas que se encontraban en el lugar estaban de para bien. Los muchachos recién llegados eran muuuy guapos y por alguna extraña razón, uno de ellos se parecía demasiado a Rukawa. 

" Youchan!!" le llamaba Hanamichi a su hermano menor quien tuvo que acercarse

" qué quieres Hana?"

" oye, esa no es manera de contestarle a tú hermano mayor ¬¬"

" lo lamento" le dijo con sarcasmo, el cual Hana no se dio cuenta " qué deseas querido hermano mayor?"

" porqué no intentas realizar la prueba de admisión?? De seguro quedas"

" naaaahhh... no me interesa" le dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y daba la espalda a su hermano y comenzaba a caminar hacia la dirección de Reiji.

" qué deseaba Hana!? "

" naaaah... quería que hiciera la prueba de admisión u.ú"

" y no piensas hacerla?!"

" no me emociona entrar al equipo, además no se me da ganas de jugar en el mismo equipo que mi hermano =P"

" que pena.........."

" por qué lo dices?"

" es que yo sí pensaba hacer la prueba... ^^ siempre quise jugar con Kaede... además me dijo que de seguro quedaba porque era buen jugador dentro de todo"

Los equipos ya estaban dentro de la duela. De un lado se encontraban Ryota (capitán del equipo), Hanamichi, Rukawa, Yasuda y (el nombre de otro suplente que no me acuerdo ¬¬) Mientras que por parte del otro equipo se encontraban:

Izumi, Reiji y Youji, junto a otros dos jóvenes que deseaban entrar al equipo.

Youji tuvo que aceptar hacer la prueba, su instinto le decía que no debía separarse de Reiji. Además, estaría divertido encestarle unos cuantos puntos a su hermano xD y hacerlo pasar vergüenza.

Todos se quedaron expectativos observando en silencio de ultratumba, más aún al saber de que dos de los tres jóvenes que acababan de llegar eran hermanos de Hanamichi y Rukawa respectivamente.

La señal por parte del árbitro de turno no se hizo esperar. Sonoro fue el silbido que dio inicio al juego. 

El balón fue lanzado al aire, siendo disputado por los capitanes de cada equipo, Ryota y Youji, siendo este último el vencedor y obteniendo la primera ventaja para sus compañeros.

Rápidamente lo tomó entre sus manos y se lo lanzó a Reiji quien ya se había dispuesto a adelantarse hacia la cesta opuesta. El paso fue directo y seguro, Reiji lo tomó entre sus blancas manos y se dispuso a driblear... pero la figura de Rukawa se interpuso en su camino. Con movimientos ágiles y precisos, Kaede le robó el balón a su hermano menor, dejándolo sorprendido y estático en medio de la cancha.

"REIJI REGRESÁ!!!" le gritaba Youji desde su puesto en intento de defensa de su aro.

Reiji observó el panorama desde donde se encontraba, y decidió correr y marcar a Hana (por las dudas), ya que desde que su hermano salía con el pelirrojo se habían vuelto una graaan y poderosa dupla, en todo sentido ^.~

Youji marcaba a Rukawa, pero este por su habilidad y destreza lo rebasó fácilmente... cuando se encontraba dispuesto a encestar, una mano interfiere en el tiro y desvío el balón.... 

Rukawa buscó con ojos gélidos a la figura a la cual pertenecía esa mano, y pudo encontrarse con el joven de cabellos rubios a quien poco le importaba la forma en que lo estaba mirando, se podría decir que hasta lo ignoraba.

Izumi intentó correr lo más rápido posible hasta llegar por donde el balón se iba pero por más que corría no podría llegar a alcanzarlo... pero cuando tanto Izumi como Youji creían que el balón saldría de la cancha, Reiji logró tomarlo y pasarlo a uno de los jóvenes que estaban cerca de él (uno de esos que también quería entrar al equipo pero que no se compraban con las habilidades de estos tres hermosos niños ^-^).

Pases fueron y vinieron, pero el marcador siempre iba empatado. Izumi era un muy buen jugador, a pesar de ser de primer año... pero encontró un digno oponente en Rukawa ( o sería Rukawa quien encontró un digno oponente en Izumi? ._.??) , mientras que por otro lado los hermanos Sakuragi cual más torpe se cometían falta entre sí... 

Pero algo más llamó la atención de ese partido, algo que fue descubierto por los ojos expertos de Anzai. Era evidente que los tres jóvenes eran muy habilidosos para el deporte y de seguro serían de gran ayuda. Cada uno tenía aptitudes diferentes, por ejemplo: Youji podía ser un líder nato, más aún que su hermano Hanamichi.... por su lado Reiji parecía que junto a Izumi hacían una muy buena pareja de juego, más allá de que parecían conocerse poco y nada.

* media hora de juego más tarde ¬¬ *

" jóvenes... " les decía el profesor Anzai mientras se acercaba a los demacrados y agotados equipos " ... fue un muy buen partido... " y mirando a los tres chicos postulantes (sí, tres... porque quedaron tres de cada lado al final xD!) " el equipo de Shohoku estará muy honrado en que formen parte de nuestro equipo... jojojojo"

Fue a partir de ese momento que Izumi, Reiji y Youji fueron nombrados integrantes activos del equipo de Shohoku.

"muy bien equipo, fórmese!!" ordenó el capitán...." novatos, presentesen" 

Dando un paso al frente, comenzaron:

"Mi nombre es Izumi MacArthur, tengo 16 años, mido 1.85"

" Mi nombre es Youi Sakuragi, tengo 15 años y mido 1. 84"

"Yo soy Reiji Rukawa, tengo 15 años y mido 1.79" 

Esos eran los nuevos integrantes de Shohoku, a partir de ese momento el equipo había vuelto a armarse de importantes jugadores. Izumi a lo largo del partido había demostrado ser un gran tirador de 3 puntos, con lo cual sería un digno reemplazante de Mitsui, Reiji por su lado era veloz y también encestaba buenas canastas mientras que Youji al igual que su hermano tenía una gran habilidad para el salto y una increíble velocidad.

Al finalizar la tarde de ese día, los jóvenes se dieron una ducha, para luego disponerse a regresar a sus respectivas casas.

" Kaede, nos vemos mañana" saludó Reiji mientras salía del vestuario

"adiós..."

"adiós, Reichan" le saludaba Hana mientras lo observaba salir por la puerta 

Youji no había hecho más que devorar con la vista el cuerpo de Reiji mientras este se bañaba en los vestuarios del gimnasio. Eran en esos momentos que invocaba a la gracia divina para no saltarle encime y hacerle quien sabe que cosa.

Pero afortunadamente ya se encontraban en casa. 

Cuando abrieron el departamento, este se encontraba a semi oscuras, el anochecer no tardaría en caer.... 

Sin tiempo a reaccionar, Reiji sintió un par de brazos rodearle la cintura mientras que un par de labios carnosos corrían por su cuello de porcelana, dejándole a su paso marcas rojas. 

" Youji...." intentaba separarse pero no podía

Entre forcejeo y forcejeo, Youji logró recostar a Reiji sobre el sofá de cuero negro de la sala pero dado que se movían tanto terminaron en un lugar más cómodo como el suelo =P

"Reichan... hueles rico" le decía entre susurros mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja del chico de ojos esmeralda.

Para esas alturas Reiji sabía que estaba perdido. No había vuelta atrás. 

Lentamente sintió como las manos de Youji comenzaban a recorrer por debajo de su remera, acariciando su pecho... 

A cada caricia de Youji, el joven de cabellos color azabache se sentía estremecer... no podía resistirse a Youji, después de todo era a quien amaba con todo su corazón y con todo su ser... pero 'eso' todavía le costaba... le costaba entregarse completamente.

La remera, que antes había sido un impedimento para Youji, ya había desaparecido, dando lugar a que pudiera hacer libre acto de lo que deseara... comenzó con recorrer con sus labios todo el torso desnudo de su amado Reiji. 

La piel del muchacho era suave y dulce, por alguna razón siempre tenía ese aroma a bebé... a pureza que lo volvía loco... ese aroma que lo incitaba más, a tener esos deseos de poseerlo. 

Ascendió nuevamente a los labios de Reiji.

"Reichan...." susurró entre besos de pasión.... " te amo...."

Mientras que por otro lado, las manos se movían libres sobre el cuerpo de Reiji. Recorriendo cada recoveco del cuerpo frágil que se encontraba debajo de su cuerpo.

Un gemido se escapó de los labios de Reiji al sentir las manos de Youji escabullirse por debajo de sus pantalones.

Era ese tipo de pequeñeces que excitaban más a Youji, quien sabe hasta que punto. Eso, más las mejillas de Reiji que hasta ese momento estaban coloradas, en estos momentos hervían. 

" no....." exclamaba entre gemidos y suspiros

Pero Youji hacía caso omiso a ese tipo de peticiones. Ya solo era cuestión de segundos para que desprendiera completamente de todas las ropas a Reiji... pero un empujón lo sacó de la realidad. 

Abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras buscaba con la mirada a Reiji. Allí estaba, frente de él con sus mejillas más que rojas... con sus ojos de un verde brilloso, como si fueran cuestión de segundos para que ese par de cristales que quebraran. Su rostro se asemejaba al de un ángel... sí, eso era lo que eran... Reiji era el ángel puro mientras que él era el demonio que pretendía corromper la pureza de ese ser que amaba.

" You... Youchan... no quiero _!!" dijo intentado ponerse de pie rápidamente pero cayendo al suelo nuevamente al tener sus pantalones bajos y enredarse en ellos. 

En los labios de Youji se figuro una sonrisa, le encantaba verlo de esa manera, como un pequeño animalito intentando escapar de ser cazado .... 

Nuevamente se puso de pie, subiéndose los pantalones y tomando las ropas que se encontraban regadas por el suelo, huyendo para encerrarse en la habitación.

Youji solo lo observaba, pensando y recordando cuantas veces quedaban en lo mismo... sacando cuentas a penas había podido poseer a Reiji unas 3 veces y eso que había tenido miles de intentos pero siempre era la misma historia, siempre terminaba de la misma forma....huyendo.

~ *~ 

Un nuevo día había llegado, esa noche había tenido que dormir en el sofá como tantas otras noches, mientras que Reiji permanecía encerrado en la habitación.

Ahora se encontraban caminando hacia Shohoku en silencio, aparentemente Reiji estaba enojado (de nuevo ¬¬Uuuu)

"Reichan... " le llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta. "(Suspiró)"

Reiji caminaba delante de él, ignorándolo. 

" vamos, no seas así........... "

Entonces Reiji se detuvo, haciendo que Youji se chocara.

" qué demonios sucede?!"

Reiji parecía que había pensando algo por un momento para luego correr hasta quien sabe donde... aunque se detuvo luego de llegar junto a un joven, un joven rubio.

" hola" le saludo pero el joven parecía que no le dio mucha importancia

Reiji solo caminó a su lado, mientras que Youji solo lo observaba desde atrás.

" por qué le habla?!" por alguna razón los celos se lo estaban consumiendo.

Luego de un largo andar Izumi se paró en seco y miró con ojos gélidos a Reiji.

Todo el ser de ese joven lo molestaba, lo perturbaba.... era demasiado amigable, simplemente no le agradaba tenerlo cerca pero parecía que este niño estaba con intenciones de ser su amigo, debían aclarar las cosas rápido... Los recuerdos de esa noche y los sucesos lo habían alterado, tampoco era agarrárselas con el de ojos verde pero...

" que seamos compañeros de clase y equipo no quiere decir que tenga obligación a que seamos grandes amigos... así que solo te lo diré una vez, no me molestes."

Reiji se quedó inmóvil en el lugar, viéndolo caminar, alejándose de él..................

" lo........ lo lamento.........." susurró

**** ****

N/A: AHHHH!! GRACIAS! De verdad muchas gracias a todas por leer este fic *-* La verdad no me esperaba que alguien lo leyera pero bueno, muchas gracias (Reiko está eternamente agradecida) 

Qué les puedo decir?? En mi humilde opinión estos primeros 3 capítulos no son de mis favoritos (no me gustan mucho, medio que no sabía como arrancar) pero les aseguro que la cosa se pone buena a partir de acá... bueno, eso es mí opinión personal... después me dicen si estaba herrada o no =P

Youchan es un pervertido!! O.O!! casi hace * cosita* con Reichan T_T pobre mi indefenso niño u.ú, 

Natsumy: muchas gracias por leer ^_^ me alegro que hayas leído el epílogo...te gusta Reiji?!?!?! *-*!!! Que emoción, casi toda sucumben ante Youji ¬¬ pero bueno u.ú... espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap y seguí con el 4 xDD!!

Can: sí, ese día no supe que pasó y de ahí no te encontré más =.= pero bueno, ahora lo podes leer desde acá XDD!! Si te gustó a vos todo bien, y tb una muy feliz Navidad y año nuevo ^_^.

Mako: mi querida hermana mayor T_T gracias por leerlo, más adelante aparecemos XDDD!! Pero recién después del 6 =P y mmmm.. sí, tengo un montón de fics escribiendo: uno con vos, este, el que te escribo, HVS y estoy con un intento de original u.ú

Maria: gracias por leerlo... y Ayako y Anzai? O.O?? jajajajajaja... que yo sepa no ¬¬ pero bueno, después me fijo =P

Las dejo con el cap. 4 =P


	4. IV

Cap 4:

****

To my own flesh and blood

"Genial......." se dijo mientras ponía sus brazos por detrás de su nuca. "lo único que me faltaba... venirme desde miles de kilómetros de distancia para encontrarme con una persona idéntica a él"

Sus cabellos dorados caían a un costado de su rostro. Mientras que sus párpados se cerraban, dejando escondidos a ese par de ojos color zafiro.

Lentamente se fue sumiendo en un profundo sueño, en un sueño que le sirvió nada más para que los recuerdos le jugaran malos estragos en su memoria.

**__**

FLASHBACK MODE

"Izumi....... te amo" le decía un joven de cabellos negros y ojos color esmeralda

" Andrew...... ya te dije que no digas cosas cursis ¬¬ odio las cursilerías" le decía al más pequeño mientras que este se acercaba sigilosamente al joven que se encontraba silenciosamente estudiando a solo pasos de donde se encontraba.

" U_U eres malo Izumi, yo te estoy diciendo que mi pobre corazoncito no hace más que latir por ti y tú me vienes con que no te venga con cursilerías"

El rubio solo dejó escapar de sus labios un suspiro pero en ese momento de descuido fue cuando se vio aprisionado por un par de delgados brazos y tirado al suelo.

" mi querido Izumi...." le decía mientras recorría con sus labios el cuello del rubio "déjame decirte que soy demasiado cursi, y si te amo... te digo que te amo." Dijo antes de besarle en los labios....

Por eso era que lo 'amaba'. Ese chico era apenas 1 año menor que él. Era blanco como un papel, de cabellos color azabache que contrastaban con su piel... y sus ojos eran dos trozos de esmeralda. Simplemente hermoso.

" te deseo Izumi" le susurró en el oído mordisqueándole el lóbulo. 

Era increíble que ese rostro tan angelical sea solamente una fachada que servía para engañar a la gente, escondiendo detrás de esa apariencia a un diablillo pervertido.

"Andrew....." lo único que podía hacer era sucumbir antes los deseos del morocho, dejándose hacer y llevar.

Siempre era lo mismo en sus encuentros. Siempre terminaban haciendo 'eso'.

"Sabes Izumi, cuando hacemos el amor no te quejas de que soy cursi ._." le decía mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio.... 

Las mejillas de Izumi vivían rojas junto a Andrew, ya sea por alguna actitud o por algún comentario.

"solo cállate y duerme...." le dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuerte.

Pero Andrew no se quedó allí, se liberó de esos brazos protectores que lo rodeaban y gateando se dirigió a Izumi hasta llegar a la altura de su rostro. 

" te amo Izumi"

Pero no obtuvo comentario, más que el rostro de este volteado a un costado.

" me amas?" se atrevió a preguntarle con clara picardía en su voz

" sí...."

" de verdad?"

"sí" le contestó con vergüenza.

Una sonora carcajada inundó la habitación.

" de qué te ríes?!"

" es que solo me parece ayer, cuando eras un _homofobico_"

" no era _homofobico_" le aclaró un poco molesto ante el comentario

" no lo eras pero te caí mal por el hecho de que me gustaran los chicos, o me equivoco?"

" no quiero recordar eso"

" pero yo sí ^-^"

" disfrutas haciéndome sentir mal, verdad?"

" bueno, puedo olvidar si me bes......" pero no pudo finalizar su oración ya que sus labios se vieron imposibilitados de hablar porque otros se encontraban aprisionándolos en un beso. 

Lentamente fue cayendo sobre la cama, mientras el cuerpo de Izumi se aprisionaba sobre el suyo.

Le encantaba que Izumi lo besara, sobre todo jugar con el aro que tenía en la lengua... era una sensación extraña pero daba cierto toque único al beso.

Sintió los labios de Ichan separarse. Así le llamaba él, Ichan... a pesar de que eso disgustaba a Izumi ya que reiterada veces le había intentado explicar que el 'chan' se utilizaba para denotar pequeñez y/o cariño... pero sobre todo para usarlo con niños chiquitos, y en el caso de ellos, justamente él no era el pequeño.

" suficiente?" le preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

" la verdad? .... no" bromeó Andrew

Pero no le importó la respuesta, ya que dejó caer su pesado cuerpo a un costado del joven morochito.

Cerró sus ojos por unos minutos, quedándose sumido en un profundo sueño.

Andrew lo observaba dormir, observaba las facciones de ese joven... mezcla de rasgos orientales y occidentales. Según lo que le había contado el propio Izumi, su madre era japonesa mientras que su padre un importante empresario Americano. Desde la muerte de su madre, su padre lo había traído a vivir con él pero lo veía poco y nada. A veces pensaba si esa sería la causa de la actitud fría por la cual se caracterizaba Izumi, porque si uno lo conocía (sobre todo como él lo hacía) Izumi era un chico realmente adorable y dulce ^^... que se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa xD! demasiado inocente, quién lo diría? Él, siendo un joven de apenas 14 años (n/r: demasiado acelerado el pibe ¬¬) haría 'debutar' a uno de 15 años, pero no a cualquier chico... sino a 'ese' chico... a ese del cual se 'enamoró' a primera vista. 

Aunque no estaba seguro de que eso halla sido 'AMOR' sino tal vez una mera atracción física, puras hormonas en acción (lo más seguro) pero... luego se dio cuenta de que era más que eso. Una lástima que semejante espécimen, odiara a los de su tipo, a él no le iban los nenes que le gustaban los nenes. Le costó trabajo pero poco a poco fue ganando su confianza , todavía no sabía como lo había logrado pero eso ya no importaba.... 

__

" estás tan seguro de que te gustan solamente las chicas?" recordó que le había preguntado una vez, Izumi casi se le muere de espanto con semejante pregunta. Esperaba cualquier cosa, un golpe, un grito, lo que fuera... pero Izumi parecía no reaccionar, entonces decidió jugarse el todo por el todo y lo besó........... fue el primer beso que le dio a Izumi. 

Fue un beso violento, dado que Izumi intentó separarse de ese cuerpesito, pero por más delgado que aparentaba ser Andrew tenía su fuerza. 

Aún podía ver el rostro de espanto y confusión que mostraba Izumi. 

__

" me gustas" le dijo Andrew _" y la próxima vez no será solamente un beso ... ni un guarda espalda te salva de que hagamos algo más divertido_" concluyó, antes de irse del lugar.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. 

- - - - FIN FLASHBACK MODE- - - - - -

" su sonrisa........ creía que la sonrisa de Andrew era única......." se dijo Izumi a sí mismo. Abrió sus ojos, no deseaba recordar más. Esos recuerdos no hacían más que lastimarlo.

" por qué demonio se parecen tanto?!"

Se preguntaba mientras que a su memoria aparecía una imagen del joven que había conocido ese día.

Tenían sus diferencias, o sea... uno era japonés y el otro americano pero sus ojos, esa sonrisa... eran pequeñas cosas pero que lo hacían demasiado parecido a Andrew.

" y para colmo.............. juega como él" dijo mientras que su memoria lo ayudaba a recordar el juego de ese mismo día.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

" Ichan, corre más rápido!!!! Toma el balón" le indicaba Andrew en uno de los partidos que tenían con la preparatoria Sunrise.

Andrew era un muy buen jugador de basket, le hacía pases correctos en el momento y tiempo indicado. 

Su mirada cambiaba cuando jugaban, toda su personalidad cambiaba.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Reiji Rukawa....... Andrew Richardson......... demasiada similitud.... demasiado dolor"

Y para colmo de males, parecía que este chico Reiji quería ser su amigo, hasta era tan amigable como Adrew... lo único que faltaría sería que también le gustara los 'nenes'

" aunque..... ese Youji....... pareciera que me quisiera matar" se decía mientras recordaba la forma en la que sentía la mirada de ese chico sobre su cuerpo cada vez que Reiji le decía algo.

"decididamente estoy alucinando........." se dijo antes de quedarse completamente dormido pero no sin antes buscar una caja que se encontraba debajo de su cama. 

Era una caja de cartón, una caja de zapatillas... 

La tomó entre sus manos y la destapó. Allí estaba, la caja con todos sus más preciados recuerdos.

Lentamente fue tomando uno a uno cada elemento que contenía en el interior, tomándolos uno a uno hasta detenerse en una fotografía... una fotografía en donde se encontraba un joven moreno de ojos esmeralda con el torso desnudo.

Volteo la imagen para leer unas escasas líneas que se encontraban escritas en el reverso.

' I wanna share my soul with you, Ichan.....'

Suspiró y dejó a un costado la caja. 

" no es su culpa...... pero no puedo dejar de odiarlo" se dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos para sumirse en un profundo sueño" no es tú culpa Reiji Rukawa..... "

**** ****

N/A: buenom... acá hizo aparición mi adorado Andrew. Solo quiero aclarar una sola cosa, yo AMO a Andrew... y bueno, tal vez en el prox cap sea malvada pero bueno u.ú... Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews XD!!

****

Reiko Shiro


	5. V

Cap 5:

****

Left all alone

- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

La lluvia caía pesada sobre su cuerpo, parecía que el día estaba de acuerdo en acompañarlo con su dolor.

Dolor. Vacío. Solo. Traicionado. Eso era todo lo que sentía, eran una mezcla de sentimientos dentro de sí. 

Su mirada no hacía más que observar fija sobre la lápida que estaba ante sus ojos.

****

Richardson, Andrew

1/9/1989- 2/5/2003

__

He wanted Happiness

Cómo era posible que se encontrara muerto?! Cómo era posible que faltara a su palabra y lo halla dejado solo?! SE LO HABÍA PROMETIDO!!!! Todavía podía recordarlo, fue ese día... luego de su primera vez... claramente se lo había prometido: "Nunca más estarás solo" 

Se quiso morir, cuando sonó el teléfono ya tenía un mal presentimiento. Y cuando escuchó una voz desconocida preguntar por él, se preocupó aún más... y cuando esa voz se presentó como agente de policía un nudo se le formó en la garganta.

__

" llamamos para reportar que Andrew Richardson falleció en un accidente automovilístico" 

Esas palabras fueron las que utilizaron para avisarle de lo sucedido. Se quedó sin habla, no pudo contestar..... no pudo preguntar, no pudo llorar, solo se quedó observando a la puerta, sentado en el sofá de la sala, esperando a que la puerta se abriera de par en par y que Andrew apareciera con una sonrisa, gritándole

__

"Ichan~~~~~! Regresé!!"- se parara frente de él, lo observara con ese mar color esmeralda y se sentara sobre él_- "me extrañaste demasiado"- _le preguntaría luego mientras recorría el camino de su cuello hasta finalizar y llegar a destino: sus labios.

__

Pero nada de eso sucedió. Andrew nunca llegó, y fue por el llamado de un compañero que su temor fue rectificado. 

Andrew estaba muerto 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Ya había amanecido, un nuevo día había comenzado. Debía levantarse, darse un baño y asistir a clases.

Tenía poco interés en hacerlo, la verdad lo único que deseaba era quedarse en su casa..... ni siquiera entendía la razón por la cual se había inscrito en el club de basket, fue algo inconsciente.... 

Con pocos ánimos se puso de pie, dejando atrás a la cama en la cual había dormido la noche anterior. En el trayecto del cuarto al baño fue desprendiéndose de las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto su atlético físico.

Piel blanca y suave como la seda. Piel que llevaba algún que otro tatuaje... tatuajes de los que nadie era conocedor, solo... solo una persona. Era dueño de un cuerpo perfecto, sus músculos estaban bien formados a pesar de sus escasos 16 años de edad. Espaldas anchas, brazos firmes, cintura delgada... 

El agua corrió hábilmente por todo su cuerpo, por cada centímetro de su piel... deslizándose como una caricia. Era una sensación exquisita. 

Con su mano derecha cerró la canilla de agua fría mientras que su frente se recargaba sobre el azulejo de color azulado, así se quedó durante unos minutos.

Tomó una toalla y se la envolvió en la cintura, debía apresurarse si es que no deseaba llegar tarde a clases. Aunque el solo hecho de pensar en encontrarse con ese jovencito le erizaba la piel y producía que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo de punta a punta.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Era hora de física, clase aburrida con un profesor aún más aburrido. No lograba mantener la atención en la clase, estaba pensando en lo duro que había sido con Reiji... aunque sería lo mejor, después de todo no deseaba entablar amistad con nadie.... 

Solo dibujaba garabatos en su cuaderno de apuntes, su mano se deslizaba sobre el liso papel.... pero algo logró volverlo a realidad.

" muy bien, como es principio de año y por lo general a todos les va mal en los exámenes en este trimestres ¬¬ decidí darles una oportunidad para que tengan al menos una buena nota con un trabajo práctico... por eso, me tomé la libertad de armar las parejas de trabajo, así que escuchen muy bien con quien están asignados a trabajar y el tema que les toca desarrollar........." sentenció el profesor.

Las lista de nombres y temas comenzaron a ser pronunciados, hasta que escuchó un grito en medio de la clase, volteó su rostro para encontrarse con un muy escandalizado Youji quien se quejaba por no estar asignado junto a Reiji ¬¬UUUuuu... pero si Youji no estaba con Reiji, y ya habían nombrado a casi todas las parejas, eso solo quería decir una cosa:

" Rukawa y MacArthur desarrollarán la refracción y reflexión en los espejos cóncavos... y también estos otros temas que se detallan en la lista" les dijo mientras dejaba una copia en cada banco.

El rubio se quedó helado ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Maldito destino, parecía que lo único que hacía era empeñarse en jugar en su contra, mientras que por su lado Reiji se encontraba más pálido que de costumbre.

Genial. Su vida no podía ser peor.

Ahora qué debía hacer? Ignorarlo ya estaba fuera de su alcance, hablar le iba a tener que hablar a menos que encontrara otra manera de hacer el trabajo pero tenía dudas sobre eso. 

Fue en el horario del receso cuando intentó acercarse a Reiji pero este se escapó antes de que le pudiera dirigir palabra, ni modo, tendría que esperar a que apareciera de nuevo pero algo le decía que se había peleado con el escandaloso ¬¬

"Reiji, me podes escuchar?!" Youji corría por detrás de él pero el hermoso de Reichan parecía no querer contestar. Ya se estaba poniendo nervioso, a caso tanto le molestaba?!

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, Reiji le había sacado un tramo bastante grande por eso disidió saltar desde donde se encontraba hasta llegar un poco más cerca de Reichan.

Lo tomó de la muñeca y se lo llevo a rastras hasta donde nadie los molestara. Buscó con la mirada y lo único que se le ocurrió fue meterse dentro de cuartito de limpieza.

"me vas a escuchar??"

Pero Reiji no lo miraba a los ojos. Huía de su mirada. Aferró su cuerpo al del joven ojos color esmeralda, y acercándose a su oído le susurró:

" me vas a escuchar, sí o no??" le preguntó para luego morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, logrando que un tono carmesí tiñera las mejillas del chico de ojos verdes.

" Youchan..... no......" 

Pero por más que le rogaba que se detuviera parecía que con Youji funcionaba a la inversa, más insistente era.

"Reiji..... te amo"

Por qué era tan débil ante él?!?! Siempre se decía que no daría el brazo a torcer ante las palabras o actos de Youji, siempre lograba hacerlo romper su promesa. Youji era seductor por naturaleza, tenía esa sonrisa de playboy y esa dulzura al decirle " te amo", pero no era empalagoso al decirlo... además, tenía esa figura imponente de chico malo que aunque le costara admitirlo, era lo que más le gustaba de él. A veces se ponía a pensar: 'nadie se debe imaginar que a Youchan le gustan los chicos'.... porque a simple vista daba otra imagen ^^Uuuu pero por otro lado estaba feliz de que ese chico estuviera enamorado de él!! Nunca se hubiera imaginado estar con un chico tan maravilloso como Youji, realmente le amaba y daría cualquier cosa por él... aunque a veces era demasiado apasionado ¬¬... eran todavía chicos para las cosas que Youji quería hacer, ambos tenían apenas 15 años!! O.O!!

Todavía podía recordar cuanto le había insistido Youji para que tuvieran su * primer vez *. 

" Reichan....." lo volvió a la realidad " me perdonas??"

" mmmm.... " no respondió pero parecía que Youchan podía leerle el pensamiento ya que solo le dijo...

" gracias Reichan" le dijo besándole los labios... y una vez que se separó salió del cuarto.

~ * ~

Al salir del cuarto de limpieza, Youji se acomodó las ropas. Y antes de dirigirse al salón, se rozó los labios con sus dedos...

"Reichan...... tus labios siempre saben a chocolate"

~ * ~

Reiji se rozó sus labios con sus dedos para luego deslizar su mano hacia su cuello.

" Tonto Youji..." dijo "siempre me dejas marcas" 

Se acomodó el cuello del uniforme y se dispuso a salir del lugar pero para su sorpresa alguien lo estaba esperando.

" I... Izumi..." se sorprendió de verlo allí, esperándolo... recargado sobre la pared con sus manos en los bolsillos.

" podemos hablar??" le preguntó

" ......"

" a menos que tengas que ir con tú 'amigo'"

Notó cierto sarcasmo en la palabra 'amigo'

" no, ya hablamos con Youchan....." le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

" me imagino...." le dijo con tono de poco interés en las palabras pero esa no era la verdadera realidad....

Izumi comenzó a caminar mientras que era seguido por Reiji. Caminaron por toda la preparatoria hasta llegar a un lugar relativamente 'tranquilo'. Izumi se recostó sobre el pasto mientras que Reiji se quedó parado a un lado. 

" pensé que no deseabas que te molestara con mí presencia" le dijo Reiji mientras observaba el cielo, un cielo celeste y despejado de nubes.

" y es lo que quiero... pero no es mi culpa que nos asignen a trabajar juntos"

" tampoco la mía"

Se quedaron en silencio. Izumi con sus ojos cerrados, y tratando de terminar este asunto lo más pronto posible. 

" y querías hablar conmigo por......" trató de obtener algún tipo de respuesta

" por el trabajo que tenemos que hacer..."

" ajá... y?? Qué sucede??"

" que cómo lo vamos a hacer??"

" no sé, vos sos el que tiene problema con mi presencia"

" ......."

" y yo no pienso hacer todo el trabajo ni tampoco me agrada la idea de que tú lo hagas todo o lo que fuere."

" supongo que vamos a tener que reunirnos"

" .... vos lo dijiste, no yo"

" sí, ya lo sé...."

" ok"

" pero en dónde??"

" en mi casa no se puede....[ no creo que a Youchan le agrade la idea]"

" me imagino...a tú amiguito no lo caigo bien.... porque... ustedes viven juntos, verdad??

" ......"

" bueno, veremos dónde lo hacemos.... por lo pronto, tenemos una semana, así que si querés podemos empezarlo mañana cosa de terminarlo en dos o tres días"

NOTA AUOTORA: TT_TT soy mala, soy mala... maté a Andrew~~~~!!!! *reiko es señalada por todas como asesina O.O * pero conste que yo AMO a Andrew a pesar de la corta participación que tuvo... creo que varias me deben odiar (varias ya me lo dijeron ¬¬) espero que nadie llore como cierta persona que yo conozco XDDD! Y bueno... eso no mas, en el cap 6 está mi primer lemon ^_^UUUuuu

Natsumy, gracias *-* me alegra que te guste... y no te acostumbres a que suba de a dos XDD.. lo hacía porque los primeros 3 capítulos no me gustaban... ahora van a ir de a uno (y solo por si alguien quiere saber, tengo escrito hasta el 15 XDD~~! Y más adelante aparezco yo =,=)

Nos leemos~~~~~~!

ReiKo

Pd: sugerencias en los reviews o me mandan mail o me retan por msn xDDD!!


End file.
